10 años cambian a las personas
by kuroneko-evans
Summary: "¿Qué pasa shinigami-sama?", "¡esa mágia no deberia existir!", "Tú eres mi arma, y un arma hace lo que su técnico le ordena, sin quejarse","Soul Kid, vinieron porque su Dios también vino, no?","¿que paso... con los demas? estan bien?","saber que ahora son nuestros enemigos","¿Maka?, pensé que tu… yo… lo siento…" L-e-a-n.Es lo unico que les pido esta en proceso de Editación
1. Una misión y un sueño

**¡Hola mundo entero! (Esto también incluye a la luna y todo el espacio exterior)Cuando se me ocurrió esta historia estaba en el cole (distrayéndome como siempre) sin prestar atención alguna a las explicaciones, espero les sea de su agrado**

**Una misión y un sueño**

Shinigami-sama mando a llamar a Maka, Kid, Black Star y Crona junto con sus armas, para informarles de algo sumamente importante. Todos salieron de las clases de Stein, quien estaba a punto de diseccionar a un pobre gato de dos colas

Al llegar todos los llamados a la Death Room, fue Maka quien marco en el espejo el numero de Shinigami-sama

- ¿Qué pasa Shinigami-sama? ¿Por qué nos llamo?– pregunto curiosa Maka

- ¡¿Quería ver a al gran Ore-sama?! ¿No es cierto? – grito Black Star a todo pulmón interrumpiendo a Shinigami que en ese momento fue cuando recibió un Chop por parte de del susodicho

- Sigo… vi… vo! – logro apenas pronunciar Black desde piso con un charquito de su sangre a su alrededor

- Padre nos puedes decir ¿Cuál fue la razón de que nos llamaras? - dijo Kid atrayendo la atención de todos

- Ya dígalo, que en verdad me quiero ir a casa – dijo Soul de repente. Shinigami tomo aire según y dijo lo siguiente

- Según sabemos a aparecido una bruja capaz de controlar una magia muy extraña y peligrosa – Shinigami-sama hablo con mucha seriedad asiendo que todos ya no lo tomaban a la ligera o sin importancia.

- Disculpe Shinigami-sama ¿Qué tipo de magia utiliza esa bruja? - dijo Tsubaki, a lo que Shinigami le contesto con un tono de voz mucho más serio

- Según los testimonios de algunas armas y sus técnicos, utiliza la magia del tiempo – Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, hubo un silencio incomodo que nadie se atrevía a romper

- Pero Shinigami-sama ¡esa magia no debería existir! – Fue Maka quien se atrevió a romper el silencio con su comentario

- Como Maka-chan lo dijo: "no debería" pero si, existe, es por eso que los mande a llamar a todos ustedes – contesto Shinigami-sama, antes que pueda decir otra palabra Soul le interrumpió

- ¿Por qué a nosotros?, ¿Y no a otras personas? – Apretó el puño de su mano izquierda, y trago saliva, nadie pareció notar que el tenia un poco de miedo, nadie a excepción de Maka

- Porque Soul-kun ¿que no vencieron a Asura? – Los presentes se mantuvieron pensado por unos cortos segundo lo dicho por Shinigami. Todas las experiencias vividas en ese lapso de tiempo las vieron pasar frente a sus ojos

- ¡¿No cree que es muy peligroso que nos enfrentemos solos contra una bruja muy fuerte?! – dijo Liz saliendo de sus recuerdos y sacando a todos de sus recuerdos

- Yo estoy d-de acuerdo c-con Liz – pronuncio Crona, quien hasta ese momento no había dicho palabra alguna

- ¿Enviarlos solos? No, Marie, Stein y Spirit irán con ustedes – corrigió Shinigami a Crona

- ¡Perfecto!, ¡Al fin otro oponente digno de pelear contra mí! Nyajajaja – dijo de repente Black Star detrás de todos, asiendo que la mayoría diera un saltito por el susto

- Esta misión como es muy peligrosa la puede o no pueden hacer es a su elección, sean conscientes de que pueden sufrir grandes daños o en el peor de los casos la muerte, espero que lo piensen bien chicos, Sayonara! – Desapareció del espejo en el que estaba

- Sayonara Shinigami-sama - todos le dijeron al mismo tiempo, menos Soul. Cuando ya se estaban yendo, Shinigami volvió a aparecer en el espejo

- Se me olvido decirles que hay un tiempo límite para que decidan, el tiempo límite es hasta las 9:00AM de mañana – diciendo eso ultimo, desapareció del espejo

Todos se fueron camino a las aulas sin decir nada, cada uno estaba muy pensativo en la decisión que tomarían, como el tiempo era muy corto debían de decidirse lo más antes posible. Pasaron un buen rato pensando de camino ala aula donde Stein traumatizaba a todos sus compañeros con sus disecciones MUY bien detalladas sin ninguna clase de censura, ni siquiera se percataron que ya era la hora de salida

Al llegar todos fueron a sus asientos y cuando se sentaron recién se dieron cuenta recién que ningún alma estaba ahí solo ellos.

**Maka Pov**

Después de habernos dado cuenta que era la hora para volver a nuestras casa, nos despedimos y nos fuimos en dirección a nuestro departamento, en toda la trayectoria de camino a casa ninguno de los dos hablaba o decía ni una sola palabra, reinaba un silencio incomodo. Al final fui yo quien rompió ese silencio

- Soul. ¿Qué piensas sobre la misión? – Comencé solo para hacer una plática, ese idiota ni se inmuto ante mi pregunta – Soul, estoy hablando – ni se molesto en voltear a verme – ¡Oye! Responde a mi pregunta – Le insinué. Soul en ese momento paro de caminar y sin voltear a verme me contesto

- Maka… no creo que deberíamos ir – me dijo en forma de susurro

- ¿Por qué?, no creo que nos suceda nada malo – dije para animarlo pues su tono de voz era muy triste y desanimado - o es que te está dando miedo – insinué solo para molestarle un poco. Cosa que no funciono nada bien que se diga

- ¡CÁLLATE! – me grito, me asuste pareciera que… no, desde hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ese diablillo

- Vuelve sola, si quieres – me dijo sin ganas mientras se iba en la dirección opuesta

- Idiota – susurre, comencé a correr en dirección a casa. No es la primera vez que se comporta así, últimamente discutimos más de lo habitual y lo más raro es que Soul se levanta primero para ir al Shibusen. Llegue más pronto de lo que esperaba a casa saque las llaves y entre – ¿Blair? ¿Llegaste? – pregunte al entrar por la puerta

- Hola Maka-chan, Blair les estaba esperando ¡Nya! – salto, la atrape entre mis brazos, Blair miro por todos lados luego dirigió su mirada a mi – Maka-chan ¿Dónde está Soul-kun? –

- Ni me recuerdes a ese idiota – cerré la puerta tras decir eso - ¿Por qué tan preocupada? – le pregunte

- Maka-chan recuerdas que anoche fuiste a descansar más temprano – Fue a la sala y se sentó sobre los cojines del sofá

- ¿Si?, ¿pero qué tiene que ver? – me senté en el sofá

- Soul-kun no durmió en toda la noche –

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunte sentándome a su lado

- Dijo que eran porque tomo mucho café Nya – podrá mentir a Blair pero no a mi esa excusa es muy estúpida – Pero luego escuche como si hubiera gritado, Blair se asusto mucho así que fue a ver, pero me dijo que solo fue un sueño nada más – eso ya me está preocupando

- Blair, ¿Por qué no me desperté con el grito? – si está mintiendo ya no habrá ningún gato viviendo aquí

-Es que… Blair… puso un hechizo para ayudarte a dormir – comenzó a temblar, lo que hizo estuvo mal pero fue para que yo durmiera mejor – ¡Perdón! pero Blair quería que durmieras bien, Nya – la levante para que me viera directo a los ojos

- Lo hiciste por una causa noble, continua – la volví a colocar sobre el sofá

- Soul-kun no durmió en toda la noche y debes en cuando pasa por tu cuarto para verte. Lo siento pero eso es todo Maka-chan, eso fue todo lo que Blair vio – Le sonreí, no estaba enojada con ella, aunque me gustaría saber porque Soul entro a mi cuarto para verme. Al menos ya tengo unas respuestas, por eso Soul se levanto más temprano que yo, era porque se amaneció, estaba de mal humor porque no durmió bien. Unas respuestas respondidas, el costo, me genero más preguntas.

**Soul Pov**

Me dolía la cabeza, no pude dormir nada anoche, maldita sangre negra, si no fuera por ella estaría mejor. Aun no se qué pensar sobre la propuesta de Shinigami-sama, me dio miedo, solo por unos momentos me dio miedo, el sueño, no sé qué pensar parecen muchas coincidencias. Primero ese estúpido sueño donde Maka… muere, luego esa misión de alto peligro para nosotros.

Tal vez si pudiera dormir podría pensar mejor, maldito sueño aun me atormentas

_**Sueño de Soul**_

_- Hola Soul, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, por aquí, ¿no? – me dijo el diablillo, ese molesto engendro que me gustaría que se fuera algún día de mi mente_

_- Tanto tiempo sin escuchar tu horrenda voz, pensé ya te habías ido o mejor aun te hubieras muerto – le dije, desvié la mirada, no me daban ganas de hablar con él esta vez_

_- Pensaste mal Soul, vamos ¿Porqué te comportas así con migo? ¿Yo no te hice nada malo? – pronuncio, y en un momento apareció detrás del asiento en donde yo estaba sentado – Si sigues con esa actitud no te diere nada –_

_- Púdrete – le recalque_

_- Sabes, yo solo vine a decirte algo Soul – me jalo del brazo hacia adelante, asiendo que dejara ese sillón y comenzara a caminar_

_- ¡Suéltame!, ¿¡qué?! – Hacia dónde nos dirigíamos salió una puerta de color negro, con los bordes manchados de sangre - ¿Qué es eso? –_

_- Soul, ¿Quieres saber una cosa?, ¿sabes que sucederá si no te haces más fuerte? – la puerta negra se abrió – Mira tú "bello" futuro Soul – me empujo dentro de ella – Espero disfrutes del espectáculo –_

_Al entrar a ese cuarto, primero note que no se podía ver nada, todo era negro no se podía ver nada ni mis manos, una luz proveniente del frente apareció, sabía que venía después aun así seguí caminando, pero para mi sorpresa no era el sueño de siempre (N: Se refiere al sueño de donde sale del interior de Maka) Era algo completamente diferente, un pueblo fantasma. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo hasta que llegue a una curva donde pude escuchar unos pasos de muchas persona que venían a mi dirección me oculte para evitar que me vieran, no sé porque si esto es un sueño._

_- ¡Por aquí!, esta por esta dirección – Me quede asombrado era la voz de Maka, salí de mi escondite, y vi, para mi sorpresa, a todos mis amigos_

_- ¡Oye Maka! ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?, ya me estoy muriendo de tanto caminar esto no es cool – me vi a mi mismo ahí con mi típica ropa de siempre_

_- Maka, sé que soy un DIOS TODO PODEROSO pero también me estoy cansando – Esto tiene que ser un sueño sin duda un sueño, producto de la sangre negra_

_- No culpen a Maka, es una bruja que controla el tiempo, debe de ser muy difícil encontrarla solo con una percepción de almas – escuche la voz de Stein, y si era el detrás de él venían, Marie y el mujeriego de Spirit. Me volteé a ver a Maka quien paro de caminar_

_- No… puede – Su mirada mostraba una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión_

_- ¿Que sucede? – pregunté, yo y mi otro yo al mismo tiempo, cosa que me perturbo un poco_

_- La bruja… esta aquí – Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque. Escuche un risa, una muy perturbadora y llena de locura venir del cielo, ahí en lo alto se podía ver una figura que resaltaba con la luz de la luna, comenzó a descender al suelo, tenía el pelo negro y un traje, igual que el de Blair, solo que era rojo y negro en los bordes, sus ojos eran violetas._

_Todos comenzaron a luchar, claramente la bruja era más poderosa que todos, y cuando un ataque le daba este parecía no causarle daño alguno, mis amigos iban a perder y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Casi cuando ya todos estaban cansados, Maka y yo nos distrajimos, recibimos un ataque que hizo que me des transformara, caí al suelo, esa bruja esbozo una siniestra sonrisa, y lanzo un ataque antes que yo, o mi yo de ahí, pudiera hacer algo Maka se interpuso y fue ella la que recibió el golpe_

_Salí de ese cuarto, como siendo jalado hacia atrás por fuerzas misteriosas, y termine en la Black Room de vuelta, con el diablillo_

_- ¿Qué era eso que vi allí adentro? – le dije mirándolo, este esbozo una sonrisa aun más grande _

_- Lo que viste es el futuro que le espera a tú compañera si no aceptas la sangre negra – Puso una de sus manos en mi hombro_

_- ¡Mentira! – Lo deshice de inmediato – Solo es un truco para hacerme caer en locura –_

_- ¿No me crees? que tal si lo ves otra vez – la puerta volvió a abrirse y ese molesto ser me empujo dentro de la puerta_

**_Sueño de Soul Fin_**

Desperté, ni sé cuando me dormí, ya no me importa – Es tarde Maka se molestara si llego a esta hora –

- _Soul que piensas ahora – __escuche esa voz, la del diablillo en mi cabeza, otra vez__ – ¿No crees que por tu culpa ella morirá?_

_-_ Engendro, ya déjame en paz, por lo menos dormir cinco o diez minutos_ –_

_- Pero no te das cuenta lo digo por tú bien – __Lo dijo con falsa voz lastimada_

- Si pensaras en mi, ya me hubieras dejado de molestar hace tiempo _ - _Salí del bosque, al que había entrado para despejar mi mente y alejarme de todas las cosas molestas momentos o horas antes, de separarme de Maka

_ - Soul, ¿no piensas que es el momento de enfrentar tus miedos y aceptar la sangre negra?-_

_-_No tengo miedo, y lo que me dices de enfrentarlos aceptando caer en la locura es todo lo contrario _–_

_- Eso no es tener miedo, lo que tú haces es tener miedo de usar el poder que te fue otorgado – __Un poder que es más bien una maldición_

- ¡Cállate! – grite y me di cuenta que ya no estaba hablando en conciencia, otra vez. Las pocas personas que estaban por la calle se me quedaron viendo un rato luego se fueron – a este paso van a pensar que estoy loco – dije en susurro

-_ Sabes que la vida que está en juego, no es de tuya sino la de ella, ¿cierto Soul? –_

- ¡Cállate!, estúpido intento de consciencia – diciendo esto me fui a casa

**General**

El albino entro como si nada al departamento que compartía con la peli ceniza

Maka ya llegue – un libro fue el que lo recibió, en vez de Maka, lo dejo semi-inconsciente en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su cabeza

_Continuara…_

* * *

**¡Hoya! (le lanzan una silla, que no logra esquivar y se para apenas) Si lo sé lamento no haber actualizado esta historia en meses, y ahora venir con que la voy a editar. ¡PERO! Le tome cariño a esta historia (fue una de las primeras que escribi Snif* ¡COMPRENDANME!) y no dejaría que este con esos horrores ortográficos y con su pésima narración, así que en vez de borrarla (como toda persona sádica que quiere verlos sufrir aria : D!) la voy a editar. La trama va a seguir igual, todo básicamente, nada más va a ver pequeños cambios (también cambie el summarry) y apresurare a editarlo completamente para así poder seguir con la trama**

**Y por eso no voy a actualizar ninguna de mis otros fics sino hasta terminar de actualizar está y Les Options (Nyajajaja ¡muéranse de la intriga simples normales!) Pasar tiempo con Black Star si es dañino para las personas. Y si Les Options también va a ser actualizado, otra… mh… no por el momento no pienso editar nada más.**

**Sayo Sayo Sayonara!**


	2. Una Bruja y una amiga

**Capitulo 2.- Una Bruja y una amiga**

Después de recuperarse del golpe, dado por su técnico con ese libro de media tonelada, el albino se paro del suelo con algo de dificultad.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! — le grito, apenas puesto que aun la cabeza le dolía por el librazo.

— ¡Tú respóndeme! ¿Porqué tardaste tanto en llegar? me preocupaste mucho — la peli-cenizo lo miraba con ira en sus ojos, claramente notables a kilómetros de distancia.

— ¿Q-Qué tarde? pero si apenas son... — el albino busco con la mirada cualquier reloj cerca para ver a qué hora siempre había llegado. Al fin encontró uno que indicaba una hora, se sorprendió mucho por la hora que marcaban las agujas — son las... 2:00...AM... — Para el solo habían pasado como máximo una horas, al parecer el estar dentro de su alma y dar discusión con ese diablillo gastaba mucho tiempo — Lo siento, Maka es que se me paso la hora — fue el único pretexto que se le ocurrió en esos momentos, ya que, la mitad de sus neuronas estaban delirando aun por el dolor.

— ¡¿QUÉ SE TE PASO LA HORA?! — Se escucho como apretaba cada vez más el libro que tenía en su mano derecha. Solo un poco más de fuerza y se podría decir que el libro se rompería en dos — ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!, ¡Llame cada uno de nuestros amigos para preguntar por vos! — Oculto su mirada en su flequillo, no quería ver a Soul a los ojos en ese momento — ¿sabes lo que se siente? Que cada persona diga: "Lo sentimos pero no sabes nada", "Lo siento no lo he visto" — Por sus mejillas se veían como unas cuantas lagrimas salían y caían al suelo — Yo pensé que algo te... pudo a ver...pasado y… — con cada palabra su voz que quebraba más y más, su voz se estaba rompiendo por el llanto.

— M-Maka. Lo siento no era mi intención preocuparte así, tan solo no me fije en la hora — con sus brazos intento darle un abrazo para calmarle un poco, pero Maka se volteo antes que pudiera hacer algo más, desechando el intento de brazo.

— Sabes que mejor solo olvídalo, olvida que esta "pequeña" charla fue dicha y ¡ya! Problema resuelto, pues, dudo que tú puedas entender lo que sentí, al pensar en que no podría volver a ver a mi mejor amigo — Dio unos pasos alejándola más de donde se encontraba.

— Perdón — susurro el albino. No dijo nada más ya que no encontraba las palabras para disculparse.

— Olvídalo sabes, y quieras o no vamos a ir a la misión que Shinigami-sama nos insinuó — Soul recordó el sueño que tuvo; lo que el diablillo le dijo y todo lo que vio en esas imágenes dentro de esa puerta que estaba en el interior de su alma.

— No puedes obligarme — contesto bajando su tono de voz.

— Tú eres mi arma, y un arma hace lo que su técnico le ordena, sin quejarse — le contesto fríamente sin voltearse a verlo, Soul se quedo perplejo ante la actitud de su técnico.

Después de unos cinco minutos todo el asunto quedo en el olvido, o al menos eso parecía, ya que nadie decía nada al respecto. Todo estaba en un silencio de penumbra.

— Maka — Soul se acerco a Maka quien ni le tomo atención, suspiro y continuo — No dormí bien a noche así que espero que por lo menos me dejes dormir como se debe — diciendo eso se fue a su cuarto y se encerró con llave, la peli-ceniza no le contesto ya que aun seguía molesta con él.

— Maldito idiota, Soul — susurro Maka, camino hasta la puerta de su cuarto cuando estaba a punto de girar la manija escucho como quejidos y susurros inentendibles del cuarto perteneciente al de su arma. Pensó que no sería nada pero un grito proveniente de su cuarto la aterro e intento abrir la puerta con desesperación pero era inútil estaba cerrado desde adentro — ¡Soul abre! — grito desde afuera, en pujo la puerta para abrirla. Su arma, su amigo, no contestaba a sus llamados; aun seguía adentro — ¡¿Soul?! — Los gritos pararon, y la puerta se abrió de repente, asiendo que Maka entrara casi cayendo dentro — ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te sucedió algo? — pregunto con desesperación en su voz.

— No nada, estaba viendo una película de terror — dijo su arma. Maka se enfureció otra vez. Sin decir palabra alguna, se giro y fue a encerarse a su cuarto — Oye, Maka no era para tanto — Maka furiosa cerró la puerta en la cara del albino.

Dentro del cuarto. Detrás de la puerta se escucho una clara maldición de su arma y un pequeño grito de dolor producto del golpe que la puerta le había dado.

— Olvida la disculpa; ahora me arrepiento de eso — pronuncio el albino detrás de la puerta. Maka se tumbo sobre su cama, se quedo en la penumbra de su cuarto: se arrepintió de lo que hizo. Después de unos minutos en la oscuridad pudo armarse de valor e ir al cuarto de su arma para pedir disculpas. Pero al entrar todo estaba oscuro, y su arma estaba durmiendo. Sin poder decir nada, salió de la habitación.

— Soy una estúpida, ¿No? — dijo en susurro mientras caminaba entre las sombras que generaba la extraña luna sonriente en el departamento.

**(En la mañana)**

Los primeros rayos de luz, entraron por la ventana, fueron a dar directo a la cara de Maka, quien, apenas pudo abrir los ojos y ver el nuevo día que le esperaba. Se fue directo a su ropero y saco lo de siempre. Después de vestirse con su ropa normal para ir al Shibusen, salió de su cuarto, no sin antes arreglarlo, fue a la cocina. Cuando entro y abrió la puerta vio que había como un mini desayuno completo y ya servido como diciendo: "¿Qué esperas? ¡Solo ven y come!".

— ¿Quien?... — Se escucho un ruido proveniente del baño. Maka fue a revisar; tal vez era el causante de lo que había en la cocina, claro que ya tenía un ligera sospecha de quien era el responsable.

Estuvo a punto de agarrar el fija porte, pero, desistió cuando este comenzó a moverse. La puerta al abrirse mostró a su arma.

— Maka, ya salgo — solo le contesto.

"Debe seguir enojado" Pensó la técnico de guadaña.

— Este… Soul — Sabía que tenía que pedir disculpas, sin embargo, esas disculpas parecían no querer salir a la luz — ¿Tú, hiciste eso de la cocina? — Fue lo único que salió de su boca. "Genial, estúpida" se dijo Maka en su mente.

— Eso, si — respondió su arma — es lo menos que pude hacer.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Maka.

— Por lo de anoche — Maka se quedo sorprendida por lo pronunciado por su arma, aun sabiendo que ella era la que exagero su arma se disculpo.

— Gracias… te debió costar mucho trabajo — se apresuro a decir.

— No mucho en realidad, pero si algo — a su mente se le vino las imágenes de lo que había tenido que limpiar hace rato — Vamos a comer que no podemos ir con el estomago vació al Shibusen.

—Soul sobre eso… yo no te puedo obligar y si no quieres ir.

— Tranquila está bien — Fue a la cocina — Sino comes es todo mío — grito.

— ¡QUE! ¡No, espera!, ¡No comí nada anoche!. ¡Déjame algo! — Dijo Maka mientras corría en dirección a la cocina.

**(Shibusen)**

— Soul Kid, vinieron porque su Dios también vino, ¿no? — Dijo Black Star que estaba en la entrada de la Death Room — De seguro no podían estar lejos de su dios. ¿No es cierto? Rayitas — Kid fue rodeado de un aura asesina. El cometario "rayitas" le molesto demasiado, puesto, que le recordaba claramente que era un asimétrico ser.

— Sigue imaginado lo ¡mono-asimétrico! — Kid estaba siendo detenido por Tsubaki y Liz, evitando, así, que mate a Black Star, quien, no le prestaba nada de atención. Mientras Patty se mataba de risa por la escena.

— Hola. Black Star — Soul saludo a su amigo, chocando sus manos, como siempre.

— Ho-hola — de la nada salió Crona, asustando a los presentes. Maka se le acerco y le dio un saludo a su amiga.

— Hola Crona-chan. Veo que decidiste venir tú también — Pronuncio Tsubaki soltando un poco a Kid.

— Yo quería ayudarlos a atra-atrapar a la bru-bruja — Se sentía algo insegura, desvió la mirada al suelo; aun le asustaba hablar de ese tema con los demás.

— ¡MUY BIEN! ¿¡QUE ESPERAMOS A IR POR ESA BRUJA!? NYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA — Black Star, como siempre, abrió de una pata la puerta, que conduce a la Death Room; casi rompiéndola y sacándola de sus bisagras.

— ¡Hola! ¡Holitas! ¿Qué les trae por aquí chicos? — Dijo Shinigami, dentro de su espejo, a su lado estaban Spirit y Stein.

— Hola Makita — Dijo Spirit, en susurro para su hija. Maka le ignoro. Spirit se convirtió en piedra.

— Shinigami-sama todos queremos ir por el alma de esa bruja — Prosiguió, Maka aun sin tomar atención a su padre, Spirit, quien, estaba llorando sin ver a nadie.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien!, vayan al aeropuerto, al Norte de Death City. Marie estará ahí en un momento — Dijo Shinigami.

— ¡Sí! — Contestaron todos al mismo tiempo, se fueron de la Death Room.

— Por cierto, Shinigami-Sama ¿Dónde está Marie? — Dijo Stein, Shinigami se quedo callado por unos momentos y luego expreso, con su tonó infantil:

— No lo sé.

* * *

Marie estaba pérdida, otra vez, en alguna parte del Shibusen, caminando, sin rumbo fijo, por todos los pasillos de ese laberinto al que antes asistía como alumna.

— ¡UN MAPA! ¡Mi vida, por un mapa! — Comenzó a llorar, agarrada de una pared, mientras caía lentamente al suelo — ¡ODIO ESTA ESCUELA! — grito con sus últimas fuerzas.

* * *

— Ya aparecerá. Hasta mientras deberían ir junto con los chicos al aeropuerto — Insinuó Shinigami, también salieron de la Death Room y fueron al aeropuerto. En el camino, para suerte de Marie, se encontraron con la susodicha, quien, les conto todo lo que había sufrido y vivido; mientras estaba perdida.

— Será mejor que te demos un mapa — Dijo Spirit, ya saliendo, de esa gran estructura, el Shibusen, y rumbo al aeropuerto, donde estaba su adorada hija.

— Creo mejor que la… — Stein no dijo nada más, porque, sintió una vibración del alma muy fuerte, proveniente de dentro del avión en donde estaban los chicos — Creo que están luchando, dentro de la aeronave — Sonrió un poco. Mientras Marie y Spirit se dirigían, carrera, adentro de esa aeronave — que lindos tiempos son ahora, pero, todo siempre tiene un final — Camino, a paso normal, dentro de la aeronave que se sacudía sin control de un lado a otro.

**(Tiempo después)**

— ¡Ya, llegamos! — Expreso Marie muy feliz, al salir de esa aeronave con vida. Porque, dentro de la aeronave todo era un caos, parecía que se hubiera librado la guerra de Troya en su interior, había sangre, jirafas de papel pegadas por todo alrededor, asientos fuera de lugar, una que otra ventana rota y demás. Todo por llamar, a Black Star, asimétrico.

Stein salía con un Black Star y Kid, inconscientes, en sus hombros. Maka también salía con un libro, en su mano derecha, que emanaba humo. Salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron una ruta, por un camino de tierra, lejos de la ciudad, llegando a las afueras se podría decir con certeza.

— Muy bien, ¿Ahora a donde ay que ir sempai? — Dijo Stein a Spirit, porque, llegaron a donde el camino se dividía en dos, ninguno de ellos parecía tener salida o estar en óptimas condiciones para seguir caminando.

— Tenemos que ir al último lugar donde fue vista.

— Y… ¿Ese lugar es...? — Pregunto Stein, bajando a Black Star y Kid, que ya se habían despertado.

— ¡Al noroeste, por las colinas! — Dijo apuntando a un camino, muy descuidado, que nadie había pisado nunca; podría decirse l— Si caminamos sin descanso, tal vez, lleguemos antes de la puesta del sol — Se adelanto al grupo. Todos atrás, a excepción de Black Star y Kid, estaban paralizados, puesto que, habían estado rodeando las colinas por 5 horas. Sin hacer ruido; siguieron avanzando, con aura asesina, detrás de Spirit. Black y Kid solo se veían el uno al otro, muy confundidos por la situación. Sin perder tiempo, siguieron a todos.

En la mitad del camino, Ragnarock salió de la espalda de Crona

— ¿¡Ya llegamos!? Estoy cansado — expreso. Todos figaron su vista en Ragnarock

— Tú, no caminas nada; es Crona quien lo hace — Dijo Maka, defendiendo a su amiga. Ragnarock, no dijo nada más, se metió dentro de Crona, quien, parecía que se iba a desmayar por el cansancio. Así fue, la larga caminata.

— ¡Estoy súper cansada! ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? — Se quejaba Marie, más solo recibía como respuesta: "falta poco" o "ya estamos cerca"

— ¡Miren! Un pueblo — Dijo Patty — ¡Vamos a comer pavo, con las jirafas! — apunto al lugar, cuando fijaron su vista en el lugar señalado, nadie pensó que ahí existiera ni una tienda abierta: parecía un pueblo fantasma

— ¡Sí…! Al fin — Marie, sin aguardar un segundo más, fue corriendo al pueblo, sin embargo, Stein la detuvo.

— No. Ay algo raro dentro de ese lugar, se siente como un alma de bruja, pero, no la localizo. Es como si; no estuviera ahí, pero, al mismo tiempo; si estuviera ahí.

— Si, esa es mi Makita — susurro Spirit, con ojos de estrellas.

— ¿Quiere decir, que, la bruja puede estar en el pueblo? — Expresó Tsubaki.

— Es lo más probable. Andando — Dijo Kid.

— Tengan cuidado. Recuerden que esta bruja es diferente a las demás — dijo Stein.

— Si, ya lo sabemos — Susurro Soul. Hasta ahora, no se le fue de la cabeza lo que el diablillo le dijo en sus sueños.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Esa bruja será vencida por el gran ORE-SAMA! Nyajajajajaja — Tsubaki, apareció detrás de Black Star, le tapo la boca como pudo; debían ser sigilosos en esta misión.

— ¡Shh! ¡No seas tonto! Si gritas la bruja sabrá dónde estamos; nos atacara — susurro Kid a Black Star, quien, solo se le quedo oyendo, con cara de: "No me importa en absoluto".

— ¡Vamos chicos! — Dijo Marie, desde la lejanía. Junto con los demás.

Sin perder más tiempo todos se dirigieron a la ciudad. Maka, intentaba utilizar al máximo su habilidad de percepción de almas, así les sería más simple encontrar a esa bruja. Pasaban las horas y ni rastro alguno de la bruja. La fatiga y cansancio comenzaba a aparecer en todos.

— ¡Por aquí!, esta por esta dirección — Dijo Maka, apuntando a una calle. Soul paro de caminar en cuanto hoyo lo que Maka pronuncio. Asiendo como si nada le hubiera perturbado le pregunto lo mismo que en esos fastidiosos sueños.

— ¡Oye, Maka! ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?, ya me estoy muriendo de tanto caminar esto no es cool— Insinuó con un tono normal, para evitar que los demás le hagan preguntas acerca de su condición algo perturbada.

— Maka, sé que soy un ¡DIOS TODO PODEROSO!, pero, también me estoycansando— En ese momento Soul ya sabía lo que venía, era un tormento para él, si esto continuaba así de exacto sabía muy bien lo que pasaría al final. Sin que nadie le viera se fue por otro camino. Si podía cambiar un poco las cosas, tal vez, no terminaría con una bruja victoriosa, como en sus sueños.

— No culpen a Maka, es una bruja que controla el tiempo, debe de ser muy difícil encontrarla solo con una percepción de almas — Dijo Stein, a su detrás iban Marie y Spirit. Solo caminando.

— No… puede — Maka, sintió claramente el alma de la bruja estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraban — La bruja, está aquí — Mascullo.

Todos sabiendo lo que venía se pusieron en defensa.

Maka busco con la mira a su arma, pero, no se encontraba ahí. Se había concentrado tanto en detectar el alma de esa bruja que olvido a las personas a su alrededor. Comenzó a correr intentando encontrar la frecuencia de alma de su arma. Todos se la quedaron viendo, como se iba, sin comprender la situación. Intentaron seguirla, pero fue imposible, ya que, la bruja hizo su aparición.

Soul se encontraba ya algo lejos de donde estaban sus amigos peleando. Al escuchar esa perturbadora risa, era claro, que la batalla comenzó.

¡Soul! — Escucho a su detrás se volteo lentamente, esa voz la podría reconocer en cualquier lado — ¿Por qué estás aquí? — pregunto un tanto confundida Maka.

— Yo me… perdí — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

— Tú no me engañas. Lo sabes ¿no? — Formulo Maka — Dime ahora porque estas tan raro en estos días.

— No estoy raro — le contesto con desgana. Maka estaba a punto de recalcarle otra cosa, pero, no pudo, ya que, Black Star se estrello a su detrás. La bruja se habían olvidado de ella por completo.

— Soul — Pronuncio Maka. Susodicho, sabía que cambio las cosas; con algo de temor se transformo en guadaña.

Se lanzaron al ataque de esa bruja. Maka intento cortarla en dos, más la bruja, no esquivo nada, solo esbozo una sonrisa perturbadora a Maka. Cuando la corto, Maka cayó al suelo, ya todo había acabado, o no. Al fijar su vista en la bruja, esta, seguía sentada en su escoba con la sonrisa perturbadora puesta en Maka, quien se sorprendió por lo sucedido, podía jurar que le había atravesado, pero no esa bruja seguía ahí; sin rasguño alguno.

— Chiquilla tonta, respeta a tus mayores —En eso la bruja se bajo de esa escoba, camino como si nada directo a Maka, que, estaba paralizada por el temor que esa bruja le infundía

— ¡Maka! — Grito Soul, convertido en guadaña. Eso hizo que Maka pudiera salir del shock e intentar cortar, otra vez, a la bruja que estaba a centímetros de ella. Más la bruja detuvo la guadaña, con su escoba.

— ¡Maldita cría! — Exclamo la bruja al ver que su escoba tenía una marca, una raya, por el golpe de la guadaña. Simplemente con su escoba, golpeo a Maka en su cara a una velocidad impresionante: era imposible esquivar algo así.

La bruja se acerco lentamente a donde Maka cayó, la levanto y dijo:

— ¿Sabes cuánto me costó esto? — Mostro a escoba — ¡Te are pagar por arruinarlo! — Grito llena de furia la bruja. Golpeo a Maka, con la escoba en el abdomen, asiendo que escupa algo de sangre.

Soul corrió a su rescate, e golpeo a la bruja como pudo. Esta dejo a Maka a un lado y su atención se concentro en Soul.

— ¡Chiquillo la pagaras! — Expreso más enfurecida que nunca. En eso detrás de Soul apareció Kid que disparo, repetidas veces a la bruja, pero no tenía ni una sola marca o rasguño. Black Star apareció a su detrás con Tsubaki, convertida en espada demoniaca, y le atravesó. Otra vez, la bruja no tenía ni un solo rasguño, ni siquiera su ropa estaba desgarrada. — dos, no… diez, estaría bien — Susurro la bruja. Una bola de luces se formo en su mano derecha. Todos, en conjunto, la atacaron, fue inútil igualmente no recibió ninguna herida, fueron ellos los que salieron lastimados.

Se desplomaron en el suelo.

— Con diez les será suficiente — Exclamo la Bruja. Crona le intento atravesar por un costado, con Ragnarock, pero solo dio el mismo resultado: nada. La bruja la miro y con una mano la lanzo lejos de donde estaba, cayendo cerca a donde estaban Stein, Marie y Spirit, con heridas mortales — Les enseñare a los del Shibusen a tener respeto a las brujas, como yo — Lanzó esa bola donde estaban Black Star, Kid y Soul inconscientes. Pero en ese momento vino Maka y se interpuso.

— ¿Maka…? — Soul levanto la vista y lo único que vio fue a Maka recibiendo ese ataque de la bruja. Una luz le cegó luego ya no había nada, Maka se había esfumado; como en las pesadillas que le había mostrado el diablillo, solo que de una manera diferente se dieron lugar a los hechos. Cayó inconsciente.

— Miércoles — Insinuó la bruja, antes de desaparecer por completo.

Stein, Marie y Spirit, con Crona en su espalda, llegaron tarde. Nadie los culpo puesto que tenían heridas muy graves por todo su cuerpo.

** (Maka)**

En ese momento, no pensé dos veces; en ir, e, interponerme entre ese hechizo y mis amigos. Cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe, que nunca llego. Cuando abrí los abrí, ya no estaba en el lugar donde mis amigos, sino, frente a muchas puertas. Cada una era de un color diferente.

El lugar donde me encontraba era de color blanco, solo las puertas tenían color, camine por el lugar, cada puerta tenía un color diferente y único. Me llamo la atención uno en particular, su color era negro, al acercarme pude escuchar como si un combate se librase dentro. Me apoye y la puerta se abrió, cayendo dentro de ese lugar. Al entrar vi que no estaba en ese cuarto si, como en un bosque, mire alrededor y estaba en el mismo lugar donde enfrentamos a la bruja.

Mas sonidos de pelea se escucharon, no lejos de donde yo estaba, por temor de que la bruja siguiera combatiendo con mis amigos fui al lugar de donde provenían los sonidos. Al acércame, todo ya había terminado, aun así, no baje la guardia. Me escondí detrás de un árbol.

— ¡Maldición! Se fue — Pude escuchar una voz masculina de una persona mayor, me pareció un tanto familiar, pero, no se parecía a ninguna que yo conocía.

— Cálmate, Black Star, será para la próxima — Creo que escuche mal, ¿Black Star? Solo hay una persona en todo el mundo, o eso creo, que se llama Black Star y sus voces no son nada parecidas. Un minuto ¿Dónde están todos?. Me dispuse a ir a buscarlos pero, al dar un paso, partí una rama; asiendo que mi ubicación sea revelada.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —Escuche decir al supuesto Black Star.

— ¡Muéstrate! Sino atacaremos — Decidí abandonar mi escondite. Me mostré ante ellos; se parecían mucho a mis amigos, solo que, en versión adulta de ellos — no puede... — Susurro el que se parecía a Black Star.

— Si, es Maka. De verdad es Maka — Comenzó a hablar el que se parecía a Kid — Pensamos jamás volver a verte después de esa misión — Corrieron a mi dirección.

— ¿Misión? — Estaba confundida. El supuesto Kid me agarro del brazo, yo solo me le solté — ¡Oye, aléjate! ¿Quiénes son?, ¿Donde están mis amigos?, ¿Por qué se parecen a Black Star y a Kid? y ¿Cómo me conocen? — Se acercaron a mí lentamente, yo retrocedí.

— ¿Sabes? Pasaron diez años desde que te vimos por última vez. Cuando peleamos contra la bruja tú desapareciste sin dejar rastros —Dijo Kid. Yo me quede pensando ¿Cómo es que pudo pasar esto? No había forma de viajar al futuro.

—Hace unos momentos, puedo asegurar, que, yo estaba aquí; peleando contra la bruja y… — Fui interrumpida, por el chico parecido a Black Star

— No, Maka. Eso no sucedió hace unos momentos; fue hace diez años atrás que sucedió.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola ^^ Si, su (sádica) Autora, les cumplió, y si no lo creen miren la fecha de actualización. Bueno aquí les tengo que decir que: Me va hacer imposible actualizar seguido. Este cap. solo lo coloque porque ya estaba acabado, solo diré que la siguiente en actualizarse va a ser E.C.**

**Si se preguntan ¿Por qué no actualiza más rápido estando de vacaciones? Pues simple: Tener que ir a fisioterapia, problemas familiares, falta de tiempo y tener una imaginación tan jugosa como de pasa en pleno desierto. Solo les pido que sean pacientes y en cada cap. nuevo (de cualquiera de mis fics,) les diré cual será la próxima en ser actualizada.**

**Les agradezco (con el fondo de mi cerebro) a todos los que dejan sus reviews. No pude escribir nombres, puesto que, el tiempo se me esta acabando.**

**Sin más que decir. Adiós. Que Kami-sama los proteja y…**

**¿Review?**


End file.
